


Handwriting

by natsucchi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/natsucchi29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- a short drabble thing because of a particular post of imagine-your-fav-character on tumblr:  "Imagine your favorite character having incredibly messy handwriting. Even they have trouble reading it sometimes"</p>
<p>- word count: 359</p>
    </blockquote>





	Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

> \- a short drabble thing because of a particular post of imagine-your-fav-character on tumblr: "Imagine your favorite character having incredibly messy handwriting. Even they have trouble reading it sometimes"
> 
> \- word count: 359

Iwa-chan has the worst writing in the world.

“Oi, Shittykawa! Stop laughing or I’ll punch you.”

I can’t help but laugh, half of it is because of my nervousness and half is because I can’t believe Iwa-chan would write me a love letter and hand it to me while he’s as red as a tomato.

“Iwa-chan, seriously~” Trying my hardest to keep my cool, but he’s so adorable that I can’t help but tease the hell out of him.

“I can’t even read this chicken scratch of a writing… will you read it for me~?”

“WHAT?!?!” Iwa-chan turned redder than he already is, if that was even possible.

“Dam– You–”

He stuttered with his words, eyes filled with embarrassment, red in both rage and blush. He seemed to be having an internal conflict that he found it difficult to compose his own sentences.

“Tch.” I guess the most embarrassing answer won him out.

He grabbed the piece of paper from me and cleared his throat. No freaking way.

“Oikawa…” he began.

He seemed to be reading it over rather carefully, raising his eyebrow in a puzzling manner, even though he’s the one who wrote it.

“Even though you’re an asshole, You’re important–”

“Iwa-chan~” I teased. “Can you even read your own writing? And I can’t hear you. Read louder please~”

His response was a loud grumble. He seemed to have had enough, so he throws the paper away angrily.

‘No way, did I really make him angry?’

His breathing becomes heavier as he stomps his way towards me, and his short stature enabled him to move faster before I even thought of escaping. He braced me tightly with his hands in a 1-2 step.

“DAMMIT TRASHYKAWA!!! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME, DAMMIT!!!”

“Y-Yes!”

Silence befell as we were both surprised about what just happened.

Iwa-chan covered his mouth and said, “G-Good. I’ll go get changed.”

I stood frozen still on my spot as I watched him walk away while he oozed with an aura of relief and accomplishment around him.

Did he just asked me out?

I sighed in defeat. “Geez, what a terribly adorable guy.”


End file.
